1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brewing apparatus, such as a coffeemaker, and more particularly to a control system used in a brewing apparatus.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 6,240,831 B1 discloses an indicator which is used to indicate that a brewing cycle requires an extended duration before it is safe to remove the brew cone. U.S. patent Publication No. 2003/0000392 A1 discloses an automatic brew basket lock to lock the brew basket to the mount during the entire brew cycle.
A typical brewing apparatus comprises a hot water heater. At the end of a typical brewing cycle, the hot water heater undergoes a purge cycle which results in the final amount of water in the heater being turned into steam. A purge cycle effectively removes water from inside the hot water heater at the end of the brewing cycle. A brewing apparatus, such as a coffeemaker, typically has a brewing chamber which is accessible to a user for inserting and removing coffee grounds, or a pouch or pod containing coffee grounds. There is a desire for a system which prevents a user from opening in a brewing chamber during a purge cycle or, alternatively, which prevents a heater from continuing with a purge cycle when a user has opened the brewing chamber.